Junjou Dreamer
by Sora Miyano
Summary: UA, MisakixUsagi, YAOI. El sueño de Misaki es ser escritor desde que leyó las historias del famoso escritor “Usagi-sensei”. -¿Te gusta Usagi-sensei? – sonrió burlonamente. Rated K... por ahora xD cambiara a M tenganlo por seguro xD
1. Sueños destrozados

'Pensamientos'

-dialogo-

(Notas de autoras) si es que pongo alguna xD

* * *

1.- Sueños destrozados.

Narradora POV

-Buenos días Misaki – saludo su hermano sirviendo el desayuno – hoy estas más temprano que de costumbre.

-Buenos días – tomo el periódico leyendo la primera pagina – sí, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer unas investigaciones.

-¿Aun quieres ser escritor? Deberías pensar ya en algo serio…

-¡Eso es algo serio! ¡Ser escritor no es fácil! – Mordió una tostada y se puso de pie – ya me voy.

-Que te vaya bien.

Misaki POV

Desde hace 2 años me trace una nueva meta, ser escritor. No soy de leer mucho que se diga, pero un escritor logro cautivarme tanto como para querer llegar a ser como el… solo sus historias me impactan y motivan, su nick: Usagi-sensei, lo extraño de todo es que nadie conoce su verdadera apariencia o su verdadero nombre.

Todos los domingos en las mañanas voy a la biblioteca y hoy no es una excepción, voy a leer más sobre Usagi-sensei y a escribir, si, ya comencé a escribir una historia propia, para practicar un poco.

-Buenos días – murmure a la bibliotecaria, esta solo me sonrió. Me dirigí a la sección de literatura y comencé a buscar el libro de Usagi-sensei que había publicado recientemente, casi terminaba de leerlo. Estoy ahorrando para la universidad, mi hermano me obliga, asi que no he podido comprar el libro. – Ahí esta – dije para mí, estaba muy alto, ni dando brincos podía alcanzarlo – mou… ¿quién pone un libro tan popular tan arriba? ¿Qué no saben que hay personas de baja estatura que también lo leen? – me estire un poco más, ya podía tocar el lomo del libro con la yema de mis dedos, ya casi…

-Toma. – un brazo más largo lo alcanzo por mí entregándomelo amablemente.

-G-gracias… - era un joven muy apuesto, cabello corto y ojos morados, alto y con espalda ancha.

-¿Te gusta Usagi-sensei? – sonrió burlonamente.

-Por supuesto, es mi escritor favorito, mi inspiración, mi modelo a seguir…

-¿Modelo a seguir? No seas tonto niño – volvió a reír burlonamente – es un bueno para nada, un escritor mediocre.

-¡No es asi! Usagi-sensei es el mejor escritor de la historia ¡¿Acaso usted lo conoce para hablar asi de él?! O ¿¡ha leído alguna de sus historias para decir que son mediocres?! – alce la voz sin importarme el lugar donde me encontraba.

-Hn. – encendió un cigarro despreocupado – es la verdad niño… y si tu quieres ser como el entonces serás aun más mediocre que él mismo, mejor búscate otro futuro o morirás de hambre. – se fue del lugar.

Narradora POV

Los ojos se le cristalizaban mientras veía al sujeto salir del lugar ¿era cierto lo que le dijo? ¡No puede ser! Nadie conoce la verdadera identidad de Usagi-sensei… ¿o sí?

Estuvo toda la mañana sin poderse concentrar, solo recordaba las palabras de ese sujeto… no se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo paso volando, ya eran alrededor de las 5 y 30. Se apresuro a su casa.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde, me entretuve escribiendo – dijo al ver al hermano.

-Ponte lo que deje sobre tu cama. – dijo este acomodándose la corbata frente a un espejo – iremos a cenar con mi novia y un amigo. – sin chistar subió a su habitación, un esmoquin muy elegante negro, una camisa manga larga morada y una corbata negra con franjas moradas estaba en su cama, no le agradaba vestirse asi ni ir a restaurantes elegantes pero debía admitir que ese conjunto estaba muy bonito.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, se encontraba mirándose al espejo cuando su hermano entro de improvisto.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto acercándose a él.

-¿Crees que me veo bien? – se miro poco convencido – siento que no me queda muy bien la ropa elegante…

-¿Estas bromeando? Estas estupendo – el timbre sonó interrumpiendo al mayor - ¡Ah! Debe ser mi novia – bajo corriendo, Misaki se miro una última vez al espejo y bajo, no sabía si se encontraba deprimido por sentirse poco cómodo con un esmoquin o por las palabras del sujeto apuesto de la mañana… espera ¿sujeto apuesto? Sacudió su cabeza sacándose ese pensamiento de la mente.

-Cariño, Misaki dice que no se ve bien con ropa elegante, dale tu opinión.

-¿Qué no te ves bien? Misaki-kun te ves de maravilla, muy apuesto. – respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente – apuesto que muchas chicas no podrán evitar mirar lo guapo que eres.

-Gracias. – murmuro, eso no lo convenció de lo extraño que se sentía pero lo menos que quería era ponerse a discutir con su hermano y su cuñada por lo apuesto que se ve. - ¿nos vamos?

Subieron al auto y arrancaron al restaurant.

-Misaki ¿Tienes novia? – pregunto la chica sonriente.

-No, no tengo…

-Aw ¿qué esperas? Ya estas grande para una relación.

-No sonsaques a Misaki, amor, por ahora solo debe preocuparse por estudiar una carrera universitaria, graduarse y ejercer su profesión antes de pensar en tener una relación con alguien. – Tal vez su hermano tenía razón… debía dejar de querer ser escritor y centrarse en algo más popular como economía o ingeniería…

Llegaron al restaurant, MASA.

-Hermano ¿estás seguro de que es aquí?

-Si – dijo aparcando el carro - ¿Por qué?

-¡Es el restaurant más caro del MUNDO! ¿Puedes pagarlo? – murmuro nervioso.

-Sinceramente Misaki, yo tampoco quería venir aquí. Pero él insistió en que aquí seria nuestro reencuentro, dijo que él pagaría los gastos.

-¿¡Una sola persona para ganar los gastos de 4?! Es una broma ¿¡Verdad?! No podemos hacerle eso.

-Sí, nosotros tampoco estamos de acuerdo pero el insistió… - entraron al lugar, muy elegante al mejor estilo japonés, se acercaron a una de las mesas más elegantes del lugar – Déjenme presentarlos…

-¿¡AH?! – grito Misaki señalando al sujeto que lo miraba curioso - ¡Eres tú!

-¿Ah? – murmuro el hermano – ¿Se conocen?

-No lo he visto en mi vida. – Murmuro el sujeto con voz sexy mirándolo serio – procede con la presentación.

-Bueno… él es mi hermano menor, Misaki, y ella es mi novia Ayame. Misaki, Ayame el es un viejo amigo del instituto, su nombre es Akihito Usami. – Misaki solo hizo una leve reverencia con el seño fruncido ¿Por qué había dicho que nunca lo había visto? Se vieron en la mañana, y lo que es peor ¡arruino su sueño!

-Vamos, no miren los precios, solo ordenen lo que gusten comer – dijo Usami sonriente, los precios eran exagerados, la comida aquí debía ser muy buena, Misaki no se cohibió, el arruino su sueño, era justo que el arruinara su bolsillo. Pidió uno de los platos más caros del menú.

-¡Misaki! Eso es… - comenzó a decir el hermano pero Usami lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo Takahiro, ordena lo que quieras. – le dijo a Misaki sonriendo, este se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el menú.

Pidieron todos la comida charlando tranquilamente mientras esperaban.

-¿A qué te has dedicado en todos estos años? Usami – pregunto el hermano bebiendo un poco de vino que les habían servido.

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías. – sonrió bebiendo un poco también – espera. – dijo a Misaki ya que este iba a beber también – ¿estás seguro de beber? ¿Toleras el alcohol? Los menores no deben beber.

-¡No soy un menor! Y si tolero el alcohol. – se bebió toda la copa de una sentada mareándose levemente, ante esto Usami sonrió burlonamente, como en la mañana.

-Oh, la comida – dijo Takahiro – ¡todo luce delicioso! – la comida estaba delicadamente servida en cada plato, muy elegante, jamás había visto algo tan elegante, pensó Misaki.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre anécdotas de secundaria, Misaki pidió el mejor Sake del restaurant, no le gustaba mucho el vino asi que decidió beber algo más fuerte y que fuera de su agrado. Terminaron de comer.

-Misaki – lo reprendió el hermano – ya es suficiente, has bebido mucho.

-No es cierto – murmuro mareado, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ocasionado por el alcohol, estaba algo ebrio tal vez si debía dejarlo ya… ¡pero estaba tan indignado! Quería olvidarse de lo que ese tal Usami le había dicho en la mañana. Takahiro suspiro.

-Antes de marcharnos… quisiera hacer un anuncio. – sonrió tomando la mano de su novia – Ayame y yo nos casaremos. – todos quedaron en silencio alrededor de 1 minuto.

-Oh, eso es genial, grandioso, Felicidades Takahiro, Ayame-san. – rompió el silencio Usami, Misaki solo mantenía la mirada gacha ¿Qué se casaría? Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué pasara con él? Su hermano fue el que lo crio desde los 7 años porque sus padres murieron ¡no podría vivir solo! Ni tampoco vivir con una pareja de recién casados, eso sería peor que vivir solo. Se puso de pie aun con la mirada oculta entre su fleco.

-E-eso es… grandioso. – salió corriendo del restaurant, no quería que ese estúpido de Usami lo viera deprimirse aun mas, ni que nadie lo viera asi, llego al parque y se sentó en un banco, todo estaba solo, eran alrededor de las 10 y 30 de la noche.

Se sentía triste y solo, la primera persona que fue su ejemplo a seguir no lo apoya con su sueño y ahora lo abandona, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, no sabía si era por causa del alcohol pero estaba muy deprimido, solo quería llorar y drenar todo lo que sentía en ese momento… indignación, abandono... inutilidad. Tenía todos los sentimientos mezclados, si esa mañana el tal Usami no hubiera dicho nada tal vez no se hubiera deprimido de mas.

_-¡Hermano! – grito un niño de unos 9 años – cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú. _

_-¿Eso es cierto? Misaki – pregunto sonriendo, lo sentó en sus piernas – ¡eso me hace muy feliz!_

_-¡Pero mi hermano debe prometerme que siempre estará conmigo! – Takahiro rio dulcemente._

_-Claro que si Misaki, lo prometo._

-'Eso sucedió hace 9 años… no puedo ser tan egoísta como para querer quedarme a mi hermano por siempre… debo dejar que se vaya… y no puedo irme con el' – abrió los ojos perezosamente ¿Se había quedado dormido? Ya no estaba en el parque, se encontraba en una amplia cama que desconocía, se sentó velozmente ¿¡lo secuestraron?! Salió de la habitación silenciosamente, eran las 3 de la madrugada, no quería despertar a su secuestrador, en la sala sobre una pequeña mesa habían muchos libros, la curiosidad pudo más que sus ganas de huir asi que se acerco para ojearlos y lo que vio lo sorprendió ¡Todos eran de Usagi-sensei! Unos papeles a un lado llamaron su atención, era una historia, a penas el manuscrito. Tenía la firma de ¡Usagi-sensei! No puede ser, nadie tiene los manuscritos de Usagi-sensei… reviso un poco más los papeles y encontró el manuscrito de la primera historia hecha por dicho autor, ya no había duda, se encontraba en la casa de un obsesionado con Usagi-sensei.

-¿Qué haces fisgoneando en las cosas de los demás…?

* * *

Hola!!! Vine con otro fic xDD si, bueno, dije que primero terminaría Eternal Snow antes de comenzar otro pero un muy buen amigo mío quería uno de esta pareja y pues… quise hacerlo xD se lo dedico~ Karasuma~ espero que te guste! Aclaraciones: no se como se llama la novia/esposa de Takahiro, busque y no encontré, lo olvide de paso xD asi que le puse "Ayame" xD Esperen el próximo capitulo! *voz sexy* solo por Sora (?) nah no es cierto xD espero les haya gustado! ^^ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Viviendo con Usagisensei?

Sora: Hola! Tiempo sin aparecer por aquí!

Ran: cierto… teníamos tiempo sin aparecer. Y ahora el elenco es de Junjou Romantica! +o+

Sora: Así es, Niisama, no me sentía… como decirlo "preparada" para hacer un fic Yaoi, pero un amigo quería que hiciera uno asi que lo hice pes xDD

Ran: espero que no sea tan ladilla como algunos que has hecho ya…

Sora: ToT! Que cruel!

Ran: lo se…

Misaki: Sora tengo una duda con esta parte del guion…

Sora: ah, si dime.

Producción: volvimos con estas locas… y de nuevo a no-pagarme por trabajar con ellas… deberían arrestarlas por explotación a personal.

Ran: calla! Esclavo! –saca el látigo de la nada- presenta lo que Sora llama fic y tráeme una smirnoff!

Produc: n-no! de nuevo el látigo no…! Ran-sama~

'Pensamientos'

-dialogo-

(Notas de autoras) si es que pongo alguna xD

2.- Viviendo con Usagi-sensei(?)

-¿Qué haces fisgoneando en las cosas de los demás…?

-¡Akihiko Usami! – dejo caer los papeles accidentalmente - ¡Dijiste que Usagi-sensei era un mediocre! Entonces ¿Por qué tienes tantas cosas de él? ¿¡No será que eres un acosador depravado? – Usami se carcajeo.

-¿Crees que tengo los manuscritos de Usagi-sensei porque lo acoso? No pudiste pensar en algo como que soy su editor ¿o algo asi?

-Imposible, tú no tienes pinta de editor, y menos si detestas las historias de Usagi-sensei.

-Asi es, las detesto… porque nunca pudieron ser realidad – dijo recogiendo los papeles, Misaki había retrocedido – detesto mis historias por ser una simple fantasía que jamás pudo ser realidad para mi.

-¿T-tus historias? – dijo sorprendido ¡¿Akihiko Usami era su gran modelo a seguir Usagi-sensei?

-Asi es… ¿nunca sentiste ningún personaje familiar en mis historias?

-¿Familiar?

-Asi es… el protagonista de mis historias siempre ha sido alguien muy cercano a ti… a parte de mi que también soy protagonista.

-¿Muy cercano a mi…? – pensó un momento

-No me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, tienes pinta de ser un despistado de primera… a propósito ¿Qué hacías leyendo historias gay? – es cierto… eran historias gay, pero aun asi le fascinaban a tal punto de no poder dejar de leerlas.

-¿Mi… hermano? – dijo haciendo memoria, es cierto, el enamorado del que solía hacer Usami en las historias tenia un gran parecido, en personalidad y físico, con su hermano… quizás por eso le gustaban tanto las historias.

-Bingo – dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo – tu hermano…

-¡¿Tienes fantasías sexuales con mi hermano?

MISAKI POV

-No te perdías nada ¿No? – sonrió pícaro – tu hermano es la persona… más importante para mi… - su mirada se torno triste y perdida. Akihiko Usami ama a mi hermano… no un amor filial como el mío, el en serio ama a mi hermano… y va a casarse con otra… me senté con la mirada gacha en un mueble frente a él, no pude contener las lagrimas. No sabía por que lloraba exactamente, si porque sentía el abandono de mi hermano, o porque sentía en carne propia el dolor de Usami o porque Usagi-sensei, mi modelo a seguir, estaba justo sentado frente a mi sufriendo un mal de amores.

Sentí su mirada extrañada en mí, seguramente preguntándose qué hacia llorando, levante la mirada cristalina encontrándome con la suya, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla… esa imagen me impacto: Usami Akihiko tenía un cigarro consumiéndose entre sus dedos de la mano derecha, sus labios entre abiertos temblando suavemente y el rastro de una lagrima por su mejilla. Quería llorar y lo estaba conteniendo, se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Lo siento – dijo tras recostarse en mi hombro, comenzó a sollozar.

-Usagi… - lo abrace suavemente intentando darle mi apoyo.

-Nunca antes nadie me ha visto llorar… ni tu hermano - ahogo contra mi cuello – asi que deberías sentirte orgulloso… - quería contestarle… que no se creyera la gran cosa pero… no podía, por que el de verdad era la gran cosa… a pesar de haber dicho todo aquello él en realidad era mi modelo a seguir, el escritor que tanto he admirado… - Misaki – murmuro roncamente – consuélame.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué-? – no me dio tiempo de terminar de preguntar, me callo con un beso. – U-Usag- - sin darme cuenta como, ya me encontraba acostado en el mueble con él sobre mi besándome salvajemente - ¡Usagi, espera! – logre decir una vez que se separo de mi por aire, comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello – ¡U-Usagi…! – grite intentando que se detuviera, aunque más bien sonó como si pidiera mas. Ya no pude quejarme, intentaba contener algunos suspiros y gemidos que amenazaban con salir, debía quitármelo de encima pronto. – U-Usagi ¡n-no hagas esto! – me miro con deseo ¿Acaso era un enfermo sexual que disfrutaba de hacer lo que las personas no deseaban? Desabrocho mi pantalón con maestría metiendo una mano en el - ¡B-basta! – dije en un gemido intentando sonar severo – Déjame Usagi ¡n-no quiero!

-Eso no suena muy convincente – dijo por fin, comenzó a acariciar mi miembro suavemente aumentando la velocidad.

-¡U-Usagi…! D-detente… - eran más los gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta que las quejas, ya no podía controlarme.

-Lo siento – sonrió pícaramente – no te escuche ¿Qué dijiste? – Apretó el agarre y la velocidad cuando abrí la boca para contestar, gemí fuertemente – Eso creí – estaba sonriendo pero aun tenía ese vacío en la mirada… "Consuélame" había dicho… solo hacia esto para intentar apaciguar el dolor que sentía, no porque de verdad sintiera algo por mí, con un fuerte y ronco gemido me vine en su mano. Coloque mi brazo en mi rostro cubriendo mis ojos comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-T-tu no… - comencé a sollozar, Usagi aparto mi brazo - t-tu no haces esto porque de verdad lo desees… no conmigo al menos… y-yo no quiero… que hagas esto si no es por mi por quien sientes ese amor que te esta torturando, porque no solo me lastimas a mi por usarme… también te lastimas a ti mismo. – se aparto sentándose junto a mi, encendió un cigarrillo. Era cierto que el no podía sentir nada por mi tan pronto si a penas y nos conocíamos pero yo… yo si sentía algo por ese autor que me ponía los vellos de punta.

-Solo necesitaba… - callo ¿Qué necesitaba? ¡No me puede dejar asi! – olvídalo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitabas? – se puso de pie.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes – señalo la puerta y mientras yo miraba a donde apuntaba su dedo aprovecho para irse a su habitación.

-¡Espera! – mire el reloj, eran las 11 y 30 de la noche, irme a esta hora no era una opción… entre a la habitación que señalo, tenía una cama enorme y un baño, me di una ducha y me acosté… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido… en cada sensación… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? Solo recordarlo el corazón me late fuertemente y me sonrojo…

Me despertó una constante vibración en mi bolcillo, era mi celular, tenia 6 llamadas perdidas de Takahiro, a penas son las 7 de la mañana…

-¡¿7 de la mañana? Me quede dormido… - tengo que salir de aquí, me levante y lave la cara.

NARRADORA POV.

Salió de la habitación como una bala, tenía mucha hambre y pero no tenía tiempo si quiera de despedirse de Akihiko.

-Buenos días. – una voz conocida lo detuvo - ¿Tan pronto ya te vas?

-Mi hermano debe estar preocupado por mi… - desvió la mirada, no podía estar más tiempo con él, le avergonzaba lo que ocurrió la pasada noche.

-¿Takahiro? Ya hable con él. Le dije que estabas conmigo y que de ahora en adelante vivirías aquí. – Misaki volvió la mirada a la suya inmediatamente con cara de total desencaje ¿Vivir con él? No, imposible. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, Akihiko señalo cerca de la puerta unas cajas apiladas – Ya mando tus cosas.

No podía creerlo incluso había enviado sus cosas perfectamente empacadas ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Akihiko había dicho aquello y por que su hermano no se negaba? Abrió una de las cajas aun algo incrédulo mas ahí estaban sus libros de Usagi-sensei, su ropa, todo.

-No puede ser… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no quiero vivir aquí.

-Pues ya no tienes otra opción – encendió un cigarrillo – además tengo entendido que no quieres ser mas una molestia para tu hermano…

-¡¿Tu que sabes? – alzo la voz molesto, Akihiko señalo la mesita que tenia frente a él donde arriba había un cuaderno.

-Al principio lo hice por razones personales pero – llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios para luego soltar el humo en un suspiro – leí tu diario. – total invasión a la privacidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿Qué razones personales puedes tener para mantenerme aquí? ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de leer mi diario?

-Pues… necesito alguien que me cocine y que asee un poco el lugar – ignoro totalmente la segunda pregunta. ¿Lo quería solo para eso?

-Si quieres una sirvienta ¡pues contrata una! – cerro de un portazo abandonando el edificio.

Necesitaba caminar y despejar su mente ¿Qué clase de persona era Akihiko Usami? Vivir con él solo para atenderlo… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? El no era un sirviente ni nada parecido…

…Por otro lado vivir con su modelo a seguir no le disgustaba en lo absoluto… aunque este fuera un completo patán

Estuvo todo el día fuera, ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y aun ni su hermano ni Akihiko lo habían llamado, no tenían un mínimo de preocupación por el. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente se puso de pie, había estado desde al menos las 3 de la tarde sentado en una banca de una plaza, comenzó a caminar en dirección del edificio de Akihiko.

Para poder llegar debía pasar por una zona algo… peligrosa, por lo que apresuro el paso. A lo lejos vio un par de chicos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que esperaban por él, dio media vuelta para buscar otro camino pero otros dos chicos salieron de un callejón terminando por acorralarlo entre los 4.

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Misaki manteniéndose firme.

-Tu dinero, niño bonito. – estaban mal, no tenía ni una moneda en su bolsillo, había dejado todo en la casa de Akihiko.

-No tengo nada – murmuro con algo de preocupación. Entre los 4 revisaron sus bolsillos y al ver que decía la verdad comenzaron a golpearlo y arrancarle la ropa, incluyendo los zapatos. Al principio se resistía cosa que hizo molestar a los ladrones dejándolo en una peor situación.

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, solo en ropa interior. Bastante sucio y con moretones, necesitaba que el dolor cesara para poder comenzar a caminar a su nuevo hogar.

…

-Creí que nunca llegarías – dijo Akihiko desde la cocina, por el aroma podía suponer que cocinaba mas el hambre de no haber comido en todo el día se le había olvidado por completo. - ¡¿Misaki? – se apresuro a sujetarlo con sus manos, parecía que iba a desmayarse - ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?

Con ayuda de Akihiko se dio un baño y comió un poco aunque no tenía ganas ni de respirar.

-Lo sé… - murmuro Akihiko, estaba hablando por teléfono – Takahiro yo sé, no te preocupes. – se asomo por un pequeño espacio en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes viendo a Misaki aparentemente dormido. – Una violación no es fácil de superar, quedara marcado psicológicamente pero… lo ayudare, te lo prometo. Hasta luego Takahiro.

Sora: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, no se me ocurrió mas nada xDU

Ran: Normal…

Sora: Ran deja de tomarle fotos desnudas a Akihiko!

Ran: Necesito un modelo… y él se ofreció –sonrisa malvada-

Produc: -Se larga-

Sora: Hey tu! Tienes que quedarte hasta cerrar! No se consiguen buenos empleados hoy en día -.- … Ran~ posare desnuda con Akihikooo *_*


End file.
